


Ill Are You?

by PainInSilence



Category: youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Mark’s Sick and Jack’s Staying Over For Con aka I didnt understand how this illness worked until 5 years later and apologize for that—I realize that I posted this so long ago on FF and decided lets post this trash on here too cuz I was proud of it once
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin





	Ill Are You?

Mark had been sick for a while. First Brochitis, then Pneumonia for a

while and eventually something worse. Pleurisy. He had been taking

pills for months. The medicine had side effects of drowsiness. That's

why he usually went offline at 8:30. He'd always fall asleep after

taking them. Though, he didn't tell anyone about his illness. Even his

close friends. Making people worry was one thing Mark really didn't

like to do. The fans gradually noticed, like the stalkers they are,

that Mark is always offline after 8:30 and never takes night or

morning pictures (he doesn't because 1. He wakes up with an ugly face

((by only his opinion)) and 2. He'd eventually forget about hiding the

medicine).

Even when at panels. Many questioned him, said he had a girlfriend

(somewhat true though it's Jack in Ireland) or was secretly a vampire.

He mentioned the subject in one of his videos but didn't actually

answer the question. Jack, Bob, and Wade have mentioned it as well;

saying that he had a secret even they didn't know. It soon became a

thing for the boys to try and find out what it was. When their first

panel as a group came up and Mark offered his house they were

surprised. They thought he'd immediately decline due to the mysterious

secret. However, Mark knows he can just switch up his schedule a bit.

Take his medicine around the same time without them knowing then make

coffee. The only questionable thing was where he would hide the

"evidence". Under his bed would work but he could forget them there.

Who knows if his friends would try and prank him with something from

his bathroom cabinet. His dresser drawer might work but he worried

about possibly opening it with them in the room. Mark had thought

about it for awhile until he realized that the jars in the kitchen

would be perfect. He kept his food trash in them but the third hadn't

been filled yet. If they questioned the jars then he'd show them and

they'd be grossed out.

The trio of friends arrived at Mark's house on Friday excitedly. Only

Wade had seen where Mark lived so Bob and Jack were interested in

seeing what it was like. They hadn't expected the very clean beige and

white theme. He did have some fan art and projects up on his wall,

which was to be expected. They overall liked the place. When they got

there Mark had a few things he needed help with to set up their beds.

He decided the dining room would be perfect so Wade and Bob took the

table apart while Jack and Mark went to "grab the beds and sheets"

which took a little longer because they spent five minutes making out.

That was one of the reason the boys wanted to know so desperately (and

funnily) about the secret. Jack and Mark had been dating for a very

long time. They were playful but honest about pretty much everything

with each other. Jack asked him lightly in the hallway. "So

Markimoo.....you start JACKING off at 8:30 or......" He knew no more

specificity was needed.

They went into a fit of giggles. "No no. No that's not it." Mark

racked his brain for the partial explanation he had made the other

day. "I've been trying to fall asleep earlier. Been doing really well

actually. The 2 hours without my phone has done a lot for my schedule.

Still wake up late though." Mark frowned slightly that he was lying

directly. Jack, despite knowing Mark was holding something back,

smooched his forehead loudly and ran away; which distracted him. They

almost ran into the dining room wall causing Wade and Bob to laugh.

"Be careful guys. You don't wanna be in the hospital during our

panel."

Bob told them this only because of Mark's back but it made him flinch

for a second. Hequickly figured out that he didn't mean be careful

of his lungs and changed his expression. Though on the inside, he now

realized how careful he'd have to be at the panel. Not do too much

moving around or screaming. Make sure he had his inhaler but hide it.

Apparently he was staring off into distance for a minute, because Jack

hit him in the face with a pillow from the couch. That started a war

that ended with one of them broken and fluff everywhere.

Snapchat pictures of Wade, Bob, and Mark or Jack pretending to be dead

and, in turn, Jack or Mark taking a picture above them with an evil

look on their face were posted soon after. On Twitter they announced

that a pillow war had happened and that there were casualties along

with the pictures. The fans lost their minds (especially the

shippers). By 9, they were editing some GTA V, Tug the Table, and Prop

Hunt videos.They'd be uploaded at around the same time on Jack,

Mark, and Bob's channels individually (and in that order).

Mark took a short break in the middle to "get a snack". He went to the

kitchen calmly but glanced carefully behind him to see if any of them

followed him from his room which is where they took camp for editing.

Wade was gonna work on the Tug the Table video shortly while Mark was

busy. Everyone was too occupied to really think about the whole secret

thing, and so, didn't suspect his snack break as anything. (A/N- Jack

did tell Bob and Wade what Mark had said). He quickly grabbed his

medicine and took it with some water.

Making sure to be quiet, he put the bottles back in their hidden

place. Then he decided he really wasn't hungry and made the coffee

alone instead. Hopefully Jack wouldn't think about the fact that

coffee would most definitely keep him up late. When he went back in

his room, he sat his coffee on the dresser and swapped with Wade. When

Jack later got up to go to the bathroom, he noticed the empty coffee

cup. "Mark? Why did you get coffee?" Mark looked up at him from his

bed.

"We were all gonna be editing for a while so I decided I would need

it. Apparently no one else did."

Jack nodded, "Okay. Remember that we can take turns editing though. No

need to lose sleep over that."

Mark smiled at him. Jack always cares so much. Three beds had been

made in the dining room just in case but Jack and Mark slept in his

bed. Jack helped him sleep by rubbing his chest in a constant rhythm

until they both drifted off. In the morning, it took Bob whispering in

his ear and Wade and Jack shaking him to get Mark up. Food was already

made (curtesy of Bob) so he smelt it then quickly got dressed and ate

with them on the couch. Though, the couple of the group did more

morning cuddling than eating. Wade and Bob were eating in between

games of Rocket League.

After about an hour, they got in Mark's car and headed to Pax. The day

was good for all of them. Nothing bad really happened with exception

of Mark having to hide in the bathroom for a little bit to catch his

breath and use his inhaler which he thankfully remembered. Since it

wasn't too far from his house, all of the group decided they could

just go back to Mark's each night. He was very happy with this because

he didn't have to stay in a hotel where it'd be harder to hide his

medicine.

Over the next two days it was the same thing. Slight break in the

bathroom at the panel, and drinking coffee after taking his medicine

later. Though he only drank half a cup rather than a full one and he

downed it while in the kitchen. The nights didn't last super long for

Mark with only the half cup but his friends took it as being tired

from the busy day. This was nice for Jack since he was a big cuddlier.

Mark would sit comfy on the couch with Jack, for once, being the big

spoon. On the last day though, right when Mark was about to take his

medicine, Jack came into the kitchen. He hadn't heard him though.

Jack stared at Mark while he took his pills. He turned around to put

his cup in the sink when he saw Jack. For a second, they just stared.

Then, Jack went up to Mark's pill bottles and read them. Mark quickly

put his cup away and turned off the coffee maker. This was gonna be a

talk. "Mark. What are you taking pills for? Is this why you've been so

tired?" Jack wasn't mad. No, he was concerned. The bottles said they

were prescribed to Mark so he was supposed to be taking them....but

for what? Mark was shaking a little bit.

Jack had found out.

Now his friends are gonna know and worry constantly. Pleurisy really

was a big thing. One wrong move and he could be in the hospital. Jack

noticed Mark's shaking and hugged him. He wasn't crying but by his

voice, you'd think he had been. "I- I'm sick. I've been sick for- for

a w-while. I just didn't want you to worry. Anyone to worry. It's not,

it's not exactly a small sick either. I- I have pleurisy. It's similar

to asthma but...worse."

Jack held Mark out at shoulders length. "How long? How long have you

been sick and taking care of yourself on your own?"Mark counted the

months in his head. "Um......uh....about 5 maybe. I haven't really

been counting....I'm sorry. I really didn't want you worrying

constantly about me cuz I've been fine. I mean, I take my medicine in

the morning and before bed. I use my inhaler if I need it...." He

acted like he was being punished.That made Jack realize he

definitely wasn't leaving anything out.

He sighed and took Mark's hands. Then he kissed him sweetly. "Don't

worry about it. I always worry about you anyways. Just, please. Please

don't leave me in the dark about this stuff. It's safer for you to

have at least one person know than be on your own. I love you Mark."

"I love you, too. So, your not mad at me at all?"

"No. Though I do have a question....are you gonna tell everyone? I

mean everyone can be Bob and Wade or EVERYONE. I'm just asking. Now

that I know, I'm okay with you not saying anything if you don't want

to."

Mark shook his head. "I'll tell Bob and Wade. I'll tell the rest of

our friends when I need to. The fans don't need to worry any more than

they do. Plus, they are really having fun playing the

Markiplier-has-a-secret game." Jack laughed.

"Yeah. Ooh! Wanna be the teasing little shits they know we are by

giving them Septiplier moments every chance we get?"

"Yeah! I'm not really worried about people unsubscribeing if they do

find out. Are you?"

"No. I'd rather start weeding out the haters now than later." Mark

nodded. "Okay then. Let's start the list by telling Wade and Bob. Then

we can set up the plan to eventually out Septiplier."

They laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: (Also, the actual medicine-> Anti-inflammatory: Indomethacin (Indocin)
> 
> Pain reliever: Codeine)


End file.
